Aerondight
Aerondight is a silver sword used in fighting monsters, and is relatively ineffective against humans. It can be received only in Chapter IV and can neither be bought nor sold. In The Paths of Destiny, according to a quest phase titled "The Sword", the blade is exceptional: "light, sharp as a razor, and fits the hand neatly". In the same entry, it is said that the blade "has a destiny of its own. Time will tell what that destiny is". '' Lady of the Lake knights Geralt after he fulfills her wishes, and gives him this blade along with the words: ''"Take this sword as a sign of my favor. Once the blade of a great warrior, it lay in the depths for ages, awaiting your arrival." |Type = Silver sword |Damage = 11 – 18 |Effects = +5% |Runes = 3 |Source = Imported from . |Buy = 403 |Sell = 17 |Weight = 9 }}Aerondight returns and can be imported into . Geralt loses the sword while stabbing the Dragon with it during the prologue of the game.Geralt indeed loses Aerondight... Bugs * In some cases it stays in the player's inventory |Type = Silver sword |Source = Retrieved from Lady of the Lake at Lac Célavy |Weight = 2.86 |Effects = Each blow generates charges which increase sword damage by 10%. Charges are lost over time or when receiving damage. A fully-charged sword always deals critical hit damage. Killing a foe with a fully loaded sword will expend its charge to permanently increase the weapon's damage. Damage is increased by: 0 (to a maximum of 10 - increasing along with your character level). |Damage = 522 – 638 (at L47) |ID = Aerondight EP2}}Aerondight can now be regained by completing the quest There Can Be Only One in the second expansion for . The secondary quest can only be started if you have completed quests which encompass all five of the chivalric virtues. If you have not completed a quest covering that value, you will be told which chivalric value you are missing. After Geralt completes the Hermit's tasks and defeats him in a trial of combat, he'll disappear into the lake and reappear as the Lady of the Lake, who will then give Geralt Aerondight. This is one of the only known pieces of equipment whose strength grows with use, and therefore can remain useful throughout a vast number of levels and possibly even a New Game +. It starts out with no slots but can have up to 3 added to it, therefore allowing Runewords to be set into it. When you kill an enemy when it is fully charged its damage increases by 2. The maximum limit of this bonus damage increases with every character level. If you have maxed out the allotted bonus damage and then kill an enemy while at 10 charges it will not lose the charge, and will keep its double bonus of 100% increased damage and 100% crit rate until you either take damage, the charge counts down or you gain a level to increase the bonus damage limit. If you can keep the bonus damage boost at or at least close to the maximum allowed for your current level as you level up, this sword's damage will usually surpass that of any silver sword you find or can buy at your current level up to and including Relic quality, even through a New Game +, and that isn't including its damage boosting charges. Associated quest * There Can Be Only One Videos File:Sword of Destiny Aerondight - The Witcher Lore Trivia *In the Matter of Britain, Arondight is the sword given by the Lady of the Lake to the hero Lancelot du Lac. Gallery Aerondight-silversword.jpg|appearance in The Witcher 3 References cs:Aerondight de:Aerondight fr:Aerondight it:Aerondight pl:Aerondight ru:Арондит uk:Ейрондайт Category:The Witcher weapons Category:The Witcher 2 silver swords Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:Blood and Wine silver swords Category:Blood and Wine relics